Fish Tales
by SarahForReal
Summary: Blaine takes Kurt on a date to the Aquarium for their anniversary. Fluffy Smut. One-Shot.


**So I was inspired to write this drabble while I was at the aquarium today, with my editor actually. I was just like ASDFGHJKL I need to write a Klaine date at the Aquarium! So here it is. ENJOY!**

**Once again, I don't own Glee *sad face* If I did, I would buy every single fan a ticket to LA and a day pass for the set!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was nervous; he was about to go on a date with Blaine. Sure they had been on dates before but this was an anniversary date. Their one-year to be exact. Blaine said he planned something Kurt has never done before. There are a lot of things He has never done, which just makes Kurt all the more nervous.<p>

45 minutes later Blaine arrived at his house. "KURT! BLAINE IS HERE!" Finn called from downstairs. "OK HANG OUT GOTTA FIX MY HAIR" Kurt screamed back. "I think you hair looks perfect the way it is" Blaine said. Kurt spun around to see Blaine leaning against his doorframe, arms folded across his chest, and his award-winning smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah right, it just wont stay in place, I've used what seems like 900 bottles of hairspray and it just wont stay" Kurt let out a frustrated high and gave up. "Whatever, it will just have to stay like this." Kurt sank down on his vanity chair.

"What, don't I get a kiss hello or anything?" Blaine pouted. "Course you do babe, come here." Kurt got up and pulled Blaine into a gentle kiss by the lapels on his jacket. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just letting their lips move against each other's. Neither one made any move to deepen the kiss. There would be time for that later.

They slowly pulled apart; Blaine put his forehead to Kurt's and just looked at him. He was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen. "We better go, don't want to be late for our amazing day." Blaine said, but making no indication of ever moving from that spot. "I Love You" Kurt sighed. Blaine could feel Kurt's breath on his lips, making a shiver run down his spine. "I love you too." Blaine smiled, placing a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips and detangling himself from Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him downstairs.

"You boys have fun and I will see you tomorrow Kurt. Be safe, I love you son." Burt said as Kurt was putting his jacket on. "I Love you too dad." Kurt hurried out the door with Blaine, eager to figure out where they were going.

When they got into the car, what Burt said finally seeped into Kurt's brain. "Wait, what does he mean he will see me tomorrow, won't he see me when I come home?" Kurt was talking to himself more than to Blaine. "Well you see, I asked your dad if you could stay at my place tonight seeing as that is where the date ends. And he agreed." Blaine grabbed his hand and held it over the center consol. "But I don't have any of my overnight things, my skin is going to look atrocious, and there is no way in hell I am wearing this outfit again tomorrow." Kurt stated matter-of-factly. "Well, since I am such a planner, your overnight bag is in the trunk with everything you will need, and 4 outfit choices, thank you very much." Blaine had the widest grin on his face.

"Whatever, those outfits better be up to my standards Anderson." Kurt stuck his tongue out. "Well they are all pieces from your closet, so if they aren't, you need to redo your closet." Blaine lifted Kurt's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Soooo Blainers, where are you taking me today?" Kurt batted his eyelashes. "It's a surprise, if I told you, I wouldn't get to see your face when we walked in now would I?" That is how Blaine left it, ignoring Kurt's other attempts to get the location out of him.

After about another 20 minutes of driving they were about to get onto the highway. "Kurt babe, I am going to need you to put on this blindfold. You cant see where we are going and if we go any further you will know where we are spending out day." Blaine handed him a tie and helped him tie it around his eyes. "Ok I can't see anything, you can drive on good sir." Kurt put on a fake British accent and giggled at himself.

*45 minutes later*

"Ok baby we are here but you need to keep your blindfold on and here put these headphones in please." Blaine smiled and placed the headphones in Kurt's hands. Blaine started the song and lead Kurt into their secret location.

He smiled at the workers as they passed them. He led them past the ticket counter and to the start of their journey. Blaine paused the music and Kurt tried to look in his general direction. Blaine pulled the ear buds out and put them away. "So can I take this thing off now?" Kurt went to reach behind his head to take it off "WAIT! Let me do it for you!" Blaine moved behind him and took it off his face.

Kurt gasped. "Oh My God Blaine! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" Kurt spun around and launched himself at Blaine. "You brought me to the Aquarium? How did you know I've wanted to come here since I was 7?" Kurt looked around in complete awe.

Hanging above him was a huge replica of a life size Humpback Whale. Next to it was a life size human, on display to show the huge difference in size. Kurt was staring at in a trance like state. "So I did ok? We have the entire aquarium to ourselves today. So what do you want to see first?" Kurt stopped. "We have the entire place to ourselves? YOU RENTED OUT THE ENTIRE FREAKING AQUARIUM?" Kurt once again launched himself at Blaine and gave him the biggest bear hug he could ever remember giving.

"I think we should just start here and just walk wherever the paths take us." Kurt smiled and grabbed onto Blaine's hand. They walked and found the stingray tank first. On the tank Kurt saw a sign taped to it. Blaine stood in his spot and let Kurt walk over to read it.

_Kurt, this is the first of many notes you will see today. They will each have something I love about you on it. I hope you have a fabulous day. I love you. So to start off lets go with I love the way you stick your tongue out when you are concentrating on something, your brows furrow at the same time and it's the most adorable thing in the world; you are probably do it right now. I Love you Kurt. Happy Anniversary._

Kurt turned around with unshed tears in his eyes. He walked over to Blaine and looked him in the eyes. "Blaine you didn't have to do all of this for me. We could have just walked around the park or gotten coffee." Blaine sighed and looked Kurt straight in the eyes. "Kurt, you are the most important thing in my life. You deserve more than just coffee. You deserve the world and I am going to give it to you! At least I will try, its kind of big and I don't have a bag it will fit into." Blaine chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. They broke apart Kurt just sighed and a content smile found its way to his face. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." Blaine whispered back.

They moved onto the next exhibit. Kurt found another note and the scene was repeated. They finally made their way to the otter exhibit. It kind of confused Blaine because otters didn't live under the water, but then again penguins don't either and they had a penguin exhibit.

Kurt was crazy excited for this exhibit. Otters were his favorite animals and he had never seen one in person before. He was walking faster than normal and squealing every few seconds. When they arrived Kurt's jaw hit the floor. There were rose pedals scattered everywhere. Candles lined the bottom of the tank and made a walkway over to table with more rose petals and candles.

"Blaine what is this?" Kurt had his hand over his mouth. He was in shock. The day has been so perfect he couldn't believe this was all real; that Blaine was real. "This" Blaine started gesturing to the table "is our dinner. I thought it would be romantic to have a candle lit dinner at your favorite exhibit." Blaine looked down, not sure if he did ok with the day or not. "Blaine, this is the most amazing thing in the entire world. I can't believe you did all of this, I honestly don't know what I did to deserve you." Kurt was softly crying.

"Of course I did this babe, we have been together for 1 year. It was my anniversary to plan and I wanted to do something you have never done before. I wanted you to cross another first off your list. I wanted to do it with you." Blaine kissed him softly, smiling into the kiss.

"So what is on the menu tonight?" Kurt smiled and walked over the table. Kurt sat down and waited for Blaine to do the same. "Well I thought about fish, but I would feel bad since we ARE in an aquarium, so we are eating steak, salad, veggies, and a double baked potato." Blaine lifted the cover on his plate and started to eat. He watched Kurt carefully. Missing his mouth and having food land in his lap. It was worth it though.

Kurt lifted the cover on his plate and it went clattering to the floor when he saw his plate didn't have food on it. Instead it had a final note and a small red velvet box next to it. Kurt picked up the note and started reading.

_Kurt, if you don't know how much I love you after today, I am here to tell you again. You are the most amazing man I have ever met in my entire life. We have been through so much together. Even when we were just friends you meant more to me than anyone else in my life. It took us a while to get together but It's better late than never right? _

Kurt sniffled and kept on reading.

_If I haven't said this before, I am saying it now. You saved me. Not in just the 'you light up my world' kind of way. You literally saved my life. You made me want to live when I thought I had no reason to. You gave me that reason Kurt. I was at the lowest point of my life when I met you. You didn't know right away because I always wore a mask, but I was there. Kurt, you brought me from my lowest point to my highest point. I have never been so happy in my entire life. _

Kurt was shaking because he was trying so hard to hold his sobs back.

_You brought light into my darkness and for that, I owe you everything. I was ok just being friends with you, but by some miracle you fell in love with me too. You opened up to me and gave me your heart. I didn't deserve it then but you gave it to me anyways. I want you to open the box now Kurt._

Kurt put the note down and some how managed to grab the box and open it without it flying out of his hands. When Kurt looked in the box, he gasped. Sitting in the white velvet of the inside was the most gorgeous white gold diamond ring. It had 2 bands that loosely wrapped around each other. One had 5 small diamonds in it while the other was just a band. On the inside the words _No regrets, Just Love _was engraved.

"It's not an engagement ring Kurt, you don't have to look so scared. I know you are leaving for New York in a few months and I am staying here to do my senior year, but I wanted to give you this ring as a promise. A promise to always love you, to tell you I love you everyday. A promise to stay committed to you, even though it's impossible not to be. A promise to cherish our time together this summer and do make it the best summer of your life. A promise to work my ass off to make sure I get in NYU and can join you in New York next year. A promise to one day, when we are older to buy you another ring, a ring that makes you my fiancé, a ring that will help us to start the rest of our lives together. I want you Kurt, always and forever. You are it for me and I can't believe I was lucky enough to find my other half in high-school, let alone have you love me back just as much as I love you. I love you Kurt, always and forever, you are stuck with me until you banish me from your life, and most likely still after that. You are my life Kurt." Blaine pulled the ring from Kurt's grasp and slowly slid it onto his left ring finger. He brought it up to his face and kissed it.

"Blaine" That was the only word that would coherently come from Kurt's mouth. Over and over again, "Blaine". He was obviously crying, his shirt collar soaked with tears, but those tears were filled with love and joy.

Kurt cupped Blaine's face and planted a passion filled kiss on his lips. Blaine's hands instantly moved to the back of Kurt's neck and pulled Kurt closer, if that was humanly possible. Kurt licked Blaine's bottom lip and was granted access. The kiss quickly turned more urgent. They were grinding together, the sweet sound of their moans present in the room.

"We can't Blaine, not here, the workers will hear us." Kurt panted, breathing heavily due to the activity they were just performing. "They knew not to be anywhere near this area, they are all probably in the employee lounge wishing they were you right now" Blaine leaned in a kissed Kurt again.

Before they knew it, they were both naked and rutting their hips together. "Make love to me Kurt" Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt had never topped before, not that he didn't want to, but Blaine never showed an interest in switching it up. "Oh god yes" Kurt groaned into Blaine's neck.

They took their time, keeping it slow and gentle. Blaine pulled a bottle of lube from under the table. "High expectations for today?" Kurt giggled and opened the bottle. He slicked up his fingers and slowly brought them to Blaine's hole. "Just relax baby, just breath, I love you" Kurt whispered and kissed his inner thigh. He slowly pushed a finger in and stilled to make sure Blaine was ok. Blaine finally relaxed and t told him to move.

After about 10 minutes Kurt was up to 3 fingers and Blaine was a mess underneath him. "K-k-Kurt I n-need you n-n-now" Blaine moaned rocking his hips back to meet Kurt's fingers. Kurt pulled them out and Blaine whimpered at the empty feeling he got. Kurt slicked up his cock and lined it up with Blaine's entrance. "Are you sure babe?" Blaine nodded and Kurt pushed in slowly. It took all of his self-control not to slam into the tightness that is Blaine. "Oh my god so fucking tight" Kurt moaned. When he was ball deep he stilled again, making sure Blaine was ok. Kurt rubbed his thighs to help him relax.

"Please move." Blaine moaned. Kurt pulled out and slid back in. Both boys audibly moaned at the sensation. Kurt did it again and again. After getting a steady pace set, he slid back in, angling his hips differently and found what he was looking for. "OH FUCK HARDER!" Blaine cried as Kurt started hitting his prostate with every other thrust. Kurt didn't listen though; he wanted it to be slow and gentle, not fast and hard like it usually was. Blaine was a mess below him, his chest shinning with sweat and he just looked so gorgeous Kurt thought. The curly hair on the younger boys head had escaped from its gel jail and was now plastered to his forehead with sweat. Kurt pushed the curls aside and planted a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Close, so fucking good, so close" Blaine cried out. Kurt was getting close also. He had to hold out to make sure Blaine came with him. "Come for me Blaine, let go for me." Kurt growled in his ear. Blaine lost it and was coming between them. Kurt had come deep inside Blaine at the same time. Kurt and Blaine rode out their orgasms together. Afterwards they slumped together and just lay there.

"Wow, that was just-" Blaine dropped off at the end of his sentence. "I know Blaine, lets get dressed and go to your house and cuddle." Kurt smiled and pulled out of Blaine, earning a hiss from both boys. They got dressed, and left the Aquarium.

"You know, if you had proposed, I would have said yes. I've never said it, but you are it for me too Blaine." Kurt stated when they got in the car. Blaine just looked at him, the most loving look in his eyes.

"Yeah but I have something planned for that already, you will just have to wait and see." Blaine stuck his tongue out.

"Well MAYBE I want to be the one to propose to you, MAYBE I will beat you to it." Kurt just smiled and looked out the window.

Blaine grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Blaine couldn't be happier. The man he loves loves him back and nothing could trump that feeling. Life couldn't get any better that moment.

They drove in silence, only ever saying an "I love you" to the other. They had smiled on their faces and couldn't believe just how truly amazing the day had been.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it, I wanted to publish something this week since I can't update Angry Love until my editor is back in Ohio from her road trip up there from my house in Florida. Also I edited this one myself, so it probably isn't as good as the others. So Angry Love won't be updated until next week because my 20th birthday is this weekend (friday) and it's already booked with family time. I might treat myself with writing though, just to get away from the "Oh wow, you have grown so much, why don't you have a boyfriend? etc."<strong>


End file.
